Sugar Rush: Platformer -Arcade Edition-
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: Follow up to Glitch and Reboot. -Prequel on my page.- Just then King Candy declared war on Vanellope for the control of Arcade. Umbrella Corporation's building was destroyed, criminal groups fighting over territory and villians like Eggman on the lose. It's up to Vanellope to find a way to King Candy's Castle and change the code for good. Vanellope x Candlehead pairing.


**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph! Guest starring also Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney, Professor Layton from Nintendo, Kokonoe from Blazblue, TYGER Guards from Batman Arkham City and The Chef from Hamburguer Time.**

**Sugar Rush.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Platformer.**

Just after the events where King Candy declared war on Vanellope, he locked himself in the Castle.

Protected by a Force Field created by the Gem that was found.

-Vanellope's point of view.-

This is Garcia's Industries, it's one of the many buildings that King Candy took control of.

Tons of Tyger Guards are here for some reason.

Then I hear, it was Kokonoe, long pink haired catgirl scientist from Sector Seven who came to aid the police to bring down King Candy and the NOL aswell.

"Be careful, detect several hostiles in the next room, try and take down silently or else they'll trigger the alarm, we need what it's on the hidden safe remember."

"Don't worry alright? Geez trust me on this, I can pull this off real nice."

Making my through a room silently, it apparently was Robert Garcia's office, the Chairman of this building.

Through the ventilation system I busted myself down and glitched to the ground and knocked the first Tyger Guard roughly.

Some began firing and I made use of my glitching abilities to use my Mana-Tech weapon Jaw Breaker, Ragna's present and slashed them, obviously even tho it is a sword it doesn't harms people, it just glitches with me and will only knock them out.

Then knocked two more and began fighting with the rest, one after another, breaking bones, kicking them in the face knocking them down finally until there were none.

Well at least I thought that until I heard the click from one of the weapons getting re-loaded on my back.

"Put your weapon down!"

Chuckled to myself as I turned my head around a bit, recognized the voice. "Swizzle right?"

"Shut up! Put your weapon down now, do it!" Swizzle seemed nervous, probably never been in the field before.

Guess he was sent to be trained to become a Tyger Guard aswell. I just sighed and I could hear him getting closer as I dropped my sword.

Moron.

When he was close enough I glitched so I was facing him and with one of my hands brought his gun up to the ceiling and he began firing like crazy until I hit him hard with my opposite arm's elbow in the face.

"That is for bullying me in the past did you hear?!" I screamed as Swizzle collapsed to the floor and I separated his gun in pieces just in case he wokes up.

Then Sour Billy came into view on one of the blue screens. "The Safe is right behind that wall, hurry we don't have much time."

"What's in there anyway?"

"Technology being left by a company named Wayne Enterprises, from the outside world."

"This makes Garcia Industries the only company that has been having contact with the ouside world huh?"

"The second, the main one is another called Umbrella Corporation."

"Oh right, what's so important about this technology anyway?" I asked before breaking the wall with my sword and found the safe beginning to crack the code on it.

"Well...it was left there in case this would happen, Litwak was friends with the company owner apparently, Bruce Wayne."

Soon enough there was a click sound and Sour Bill seemed amazed.

"That was fast..."

Heard from Kokonoe on my communicator.

"Jealous?" I teased.

"Not really. Grab the memory cards, scan them for updates, the ones that don't seem to work then bring them with you so we can crack them on the base."

"Fine."

Found a few memory cards and began to scan them with Sour Bill and my blue screens. Maps from Arcade and specific locations on some unidentified pieces of technology. Recognized some but others not.

"What's this?" I asked softly as I noticed on my blue screens popping up identifying this certain locations as Stark Industries.

"Well according to inteligence, it's part of a project being made by a man named Thomas Light. This seems to be the same man that created the vigilante we know as Mega Man."

Nodded to Sour Bill. "Seems those things were manufactured by a company outside called Stark Industries.

"Right, well, Litwak also knew the owner of that company too."

"Seems she has a lot of powerful friends out there eh?"

-Stark Industries Armor Capsules Side Mission Unlocked.-

"We gotta find those too." Kokonoe added.

"Alright, they will have to wait, I'm going now." Then I gasped as something appeared on my blue screens.

When the information on the memory cards stopped loading, seemed there were updates on the system therefore a small screen in front of my eyes popped and I could see through walls. Seemed like some sort of sonar of something and then I noticed the hostile number increasing and I panicked.

"We gotta go!" Then I went towards the nearest window and busted myself out. Unfortunately I didn't thought this through, and found myself jumping down several floors down to the floor.

"What were you thinking?!" Sour Bill asked screaming.

"Aim for the bushes?!" I screamed back and managed to think fast and glitch up to loose a little gravity and managed to land less roughly on my butt.

"Oww!" Then noticed there were a few Tyger Guards near me and immediatly pulled myself back up.

"Have eyes on the target!"

"Oh no you don't!" I glitched and hit the guy hard on the head.

Knocked some more and began running and glitching through the city, as I made my way back to my cave on the woods.

There had been going on a lot of things lately, ever since King Candy spoke as King of Arcade for the last time.

The coward called The Confederacy, a large group of military armada that was supposedly going to take me down.

That was until Raynor and Fenix arrived with this army of themselves leaded by a unknown guy called Arcturus Mensk.

The Confederacy remained inactive as they found Korhal survivors willing to protect Arcade from them.

Leaded by General Edmund Duke. The Confederacy is currently in negotiations with Mensk if in any case they don't seem to get an arrangement, then most probably they will go at war outside Arcade.

It's crazy I gotta stop war before it even begins.

Gotta crack and bust my way into King Candy's Castle, I have a gem just like his therefore I need information and technology that might help me pierce a hole into that force field of some sort at least.

Other things happen aswell, some strange group of terrorists also bust their way into Umbrella Corporation. The Building is cut in half.

It was made by a bomb. The only thing we found out there, is that the company is keeping really dirty secrets in there.

The terrorists blew up the building but there was hidden underground laboratory, which wasn't even scratched by the bomb.

For some reason, both Umbrella's personal army and the NOL is keeping that laboratory secured.

It'll be hard but we will find our way in aswell.

That's not all tho.

Criminal groups are fighting over territory since Arcade is government-less. Like Mad Gear and Big's group.

Other is Eggman who's also on the loose.

Finally I arrive home and make my way into the hologram and then arrive to my house hidden in the mountain where Phoenix, Layton, Kokonoe and several other Sector Seven superiors are working there.

Just dropped the stuff in the nearest table.

"You're alright?" Kokonoe asked, as I gently took my jacket off and dropped myself easy on the couch.

"Just my shoulder...and my butt..."

Then I heard her voice.

"You're back!"

"Hey there beautiful..." I smiled at Candlehead when she came out of my bed room.

Then hugged me and I made a sound of discomfort when she holded me too tightly. "Oh sorry!"

"Don't worry, I would rather die of one of your tight hugs." I teased with a chuckle as I gently grabbed her cheeks and kissed her lips lightly.

"You don't look so good." Candy told me a bit worried.

"Just a little scratch on my shoulder, where's Vanilla?"

"Sleeping. Do you have some alcohol? Let's take care of that wound before it gets infected."

Gently told her where I keep my stuff. I just lightly closed my eyes.

Then found myself asleep until I woke up a bit later. Yet again, I didn't glitched back to my young age, it had been that way ever since I got my first date with Candy after winning the race.

"Didn't happened once again." Candy pointed out as I found myself resting my head on her lap, looking up I could see her eyes, those pretty green orbs.

"No, it didn't..." We both knew, this had to be a good thing right? The fact I can't still make use of the Glitch yet I don't turn myself back to be young once again.

Then I smiled and closed my eyes for a bit again, not falling asleep again, just rested as Candy gently caressed my hair.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me.

"What are we going to have for dinner?"

"The Chef made some burguers, I'll bring some."

Right The Chef also came here.

Could notice him making himself useful too, she could not help us with King Candy's issue but he volunteered to keep himself here so we could eat something.

Soon Candy brought our burguers and a milkshake! YAY!

Anyway, gently brought gently the plate to my lap as I took a seat on the couch and we both began enjoying our burguer.

For a while, everything was so silent it was strange.

But then after finishing eating finally realized something.

"Where's Ralph?!" I shout in worry.

"About that, he went out...on Delfino Plaza, he wanted to help the Niceland Hotel from being overrun by criminals."

"Crap! Now I gotta go and bring him back!"

Then I was starting to get up before Candy stopped me and prevented me from going out again.

"No Vanellope you gotta rest!"

"But he's my friend!"

"Sorry, but he knew you would do this therefore he left when you were gone! This is not the time to go out again."

"Hey Vanellope calm down, I keep track of Ralph, as of now he's fine. Calhoun is also around the corner therefore please just lay for a while, you need to rest." Kokonoe spoke lightly.

Doubtful I was until I sighed and I guess they were right, I could barely stood up, then just went back to the couch and gently rested my head on Candlehead's lap.

Was quite worried, Candlehead didn't sayed a word and just kept caressing my hair till I calmed down.

"Just need you to know that I worry too...when you leave." Candy spoke.

Then I cleaned my face and smiled and gently brought my lips towards her, kissing her some. "I know...sorry...but for someone who's calling herself president, I don't want to sit on my butt while everyone tries to solve my problems."

"Princess..."

"Don't...stop it, I'm not a princess." Replied as I gently brought my forehead against hers so we could stare at each other's eyes for a while.

"Whatever, you're a princess to me..." Candy whispered and I chuckled, we layed on the couch and after a while we gently fell asleep next to each other for a while.


End file.
